The present invention relates to a test device for filter systems. Test devices for filter systems, which comprise a pneumatic unit, a control unit, and a data processing unit, are known in the art. Such test devices are used, in particular, to test filter systems with membrane filters.
When testing membrane filters, it is important to keep the measurement conditions in the pneumatic unit, i.e., for instance, temperature, pressure, etc. as constant as possible. In prior art filter system test devices, however, the measurement conditions can frequently fluctuate, which leads to inaccurate measurement results.